Broken Ice
by aLittleOblivion
Summary: When a job request takes Gray and Natsu into a world where even the icemake wizard can't keep warm, the two nakama find a fire that can sustain them in each other's hearts. Keeping the new found secret may just destroy the treasure. Is falling through the physical ice worse than the breaking metaphoric ice of a strained heart? Novella. Yaoi, graphic mxm. Gray x Natsu
1. Broken Ice

Disclaimer: I know it, you know it, but hey, let's say it any way. I do not own any rights or even the smallest piece of Fairy Tail. The following was not created for profit, and neither I nor this forum receive any monetary profit from this piece. Let's just take a moment and thank the great Hiro Mashima, without whom we wouldn't have such fun stories and I wouldn't have the chance to try my own writer's hand in a Fairy Tail tale.

 **Warning: This story contains graphic sexual content between two consenting male characters. If this type of content offends you, don't read it. And if you're a homophobic prick, I don't want to hear it**

A/N: Hi all. I originally planned this as a oneshot, but ended up writing enough for a novella, so I decided to split it up into a couple chapters. That way it would be easier to edit, and there would be some structure. With finals and graduation coming up, I'm not exactly sure when I'll get up the rest. In all likelihood, the second chapter will be up within a week or two. Hopefully, you all enjoy it, let me know.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Broken Ice**

Tearing a request free from the board, Gray bit the corner of his bottom lip as he stared at the paper in his hand. He raked his fingers back through his hair, tassling the raven locks. He sighed. It wasn't very clear what the heck the mission was, but he couldn't say no to that reward. "Wild Weather Flux," whatever that meant. The only real detail on top of that was the magic request. He ran his thumb quickly over the black words on the old rough beige parchment.

 **BOTH FIRE AND ICE MAGES NEEDED**

Well, he shrugged. Guess there wasn't much to it then. "Hey Natsu! Grab your shit!"

Across the Fairy Tail hall, the fire dragon rested his chin on the bar, his forest green eyes ablaze with a terrifying intensity. His hand shook slightly, raising a playing card to the tip of the tower. He growled, his hand freezing as his eyes darted to the request board and the almost naked icemake prick. "I'm busy frost-for-breath!" Returning his burning set to the pyramid of cards on the bar, Natsu squinted at the sixth tier. Ever so slowly, the jack of spades in his palm floated over the paper structural supports. The edge just leaned against its kin meeting at a slight kiss, when.

"What're are you doing squinty-eyes?" Slamming his palm on the bar, Gray scooted a hip onto a barstool and smirked as Natsu jumped. The tower of cards ignited in a jet of flame, shooting high into the air. Black char, wafted down on them. Gray fisted a hand over his mouth, letting out a cough. He shook the instant rain of ash from his hair just as curling pieces of playing cards danced by. On some, the edges still burned, glowing an embery red. The eyes of the queen of hearts locked onto Gray's as it rocked past his face before they too were engulfed in the inferno.

"You asshole!" Lunging off his stool, clawed a hold on Gray's bare shoulders, throwing them both crashing to the ground.

Gray groaned as his shoulder blade hit the hard floor, the shock running a numbing spike through his entire back. "Gods, flame-brain, calm down."

"You son-of-a-"

"Where'd my cards go?"

Natsu blinked, turning slowly to see Cana, hands on her hips next to no less than six barrels of beer stacked in a teetering tower next to her table. Her eyes scanned, a hawk on prey.

"Is something wrong with my little baby darling, the apple of—"

Shoving a palm in Gildarts face, she threw him back on his ass. "Shut up, I don't need you going all super-father goo-goo on me. Hey, has anyone seen my cards? I left 'em right here on the table."

Pressing himself flatter to the ground, Natsu tried to hide from the spotlights of searching glances from everyone in Fairy Tail. Indeed, he only ended up in pressing himself closer to Gray, fitting his body against the curves of the cold pale skin under him. "Gods! Come on, hurry, let's get out of here!" Natsu's fiery green eyes darted around. "How the heck do we get out of here!?"

Underneath him, Gray smirked. A light shone in his frigid blue eyes. "Get off me, you heavy fire-breath asshole!" Shoving Natsu up, Gray sprang to his feet, clenching his fists at his, cold frost snapping clouds around his fingers. Before the pink-haired dragon slayer knew what was going on, he was sailing through the air. The ice slammed into him and continued to send him flying as it grew as piercing lances from Gray's palm. He managed to catch the wink over Gray's crystal blue eye before he flew past the main door. He fell back into the dirt, sliding for feet, gauging the earth with his sharp claws as dust flew.

A chair flew past Gray's nose. He froze, his smile wavering as the Fairy Tail hall erupted. Apparently, his icy lance was a gun shot signaling the start of the races. Dropping into a squat, he just managed to miss the lip of the table hurling through the air. He laughed at that, but it quickly fell as dread set in. Something cool and pasty slapped against the side of his head, coating his face. When the sweet sugary taste of strawberry icing touched his tongue, he cursed. Slamming his fists together, he formed an ice plough and threw himself through the chaos.

Just as he reached the edge of the hall, he heard the roar of the enraged Titania. Gray tumbled, falling to the ground, rolling for feet before he was able to get his feet under him again, and threw himself into a sprint toward the finish line. A whining whistle split the air behind him, growing like a runaway train. "Shit!" Gray spun.

 _Thunk_.

Wide eyed, Gray stared at the vibrating steel of the sword embedded deep into the wood inches from his nose. The hilt shook with the ferocity of its owner, quaking from the impact. He glanced back the bar to see hundreds of lethal blades forming in the air, a spiky deathly cocoon. Ducking underneath the still shaking sword, Gray threw himself through the door.

Breathing hard, he doubled over, planting his palms on his knees. Beside him, Natsu laughed merrily. "Well, that's one way of getting out of there."

"Speak for yourself! Gods – ah – Erza nearly skewered me!"

"Hmph, that's what you get for ruining my pyramid."

"You ruined it."

"Bastard."

"Squinty-eyes!"

"Droopy-eyed stripper!"

"Flame-brain!"

Natsu's brow bumped and he smiled cheekily. "Damn straight. Now what's the job?"

Frowning, Gray searched Natsu's green eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"Uhh, the request sticking out of your waistband?"

It took Gray several more panting breaths before he looked down to find that the old worn parchment really was stuffed half-in his boxer briefs. "Well, I didn't exactly have a pocket did I?"

"You would have if you weren't a stripping freak."

"Bite me." Tugging the job request free from his underwear, Gray held out the form to the bratty fire mage.

Natsu cocked an eyebrow back at him. "You expect me to take that after you had it stuffed in your undies?"

Fighting back the rosy blush spreading across his alabaster cheeks, Gray mumbled, "don't say 'undies'." Gods. "Okay, look, here. It's something about weather, but they need both a fire and ice user. So it's right up our alley, right?"

"Hmm, I guess. Doesn't say much, does it? Woah, how big is the reward?" The wide smile tugged back to his ears as he snatched the paper from Gray's hand. "Seven thousand mil—mill—thousand—five—uhhh."

Gray let out an exacerbated sigh. "Gods, you really are an idiot." Rolling his eyes, Gray chuckled to himself. "Don't worry about the number. It's a lot of fucking zeros, that's all that you need to remember."

Snorting a small jet of flame out of his nostrils, Natsu gave the icemake wizard an unamused glare before he nodded sharply. "I'll go get my pack."

Natsu groaned, tugging his vest tighter over his chest as the frigid air cut like small vicious daggers across his bare skin. He buried his chin in his scarf, feeling worn and raw from the constant onslaught of frozen wind. Beside him, Gray just stuffed his hands in his pockets and continued his lazy stroll along the mountain path. "Fucking bastard," the dragon mumbled into his scarf. "At least have the decency to act like you're cold! Put a goddamn shirt on!"

Shoulders bouncing as he chuckled, Gray gave the fiery man a long laughing look. "What is the fire dragon a little cold? Aren't you the one who's always spouting that shit about being a furnace and never feeling the cold?"

"This isn't some normal snow storm. This weather is ridiculous! And it doesn't feel right. Besides . . . it's a helluvalot colder than your little ice tricks." By the sting that flashed across those two blue crystal eyes, Natsu grinned as he watched the insult hit its mark.

"Well, I was planning on making a lot more distance today, but if someone can't handle a little low temperature, I guess we'd better settle in for the night." Truth be told, the elements were wearing on the icemake wizard as well. Not so much the cold, but the constant whipping wind which stung his eyes and chapped his lips. Though, the cold itself. It wasn't natural. It didn't feel right. But hell if he was going to admit that to the flame-brain. Fisting a hand over an open palm, ice exploded out, digging into the snow-ladened mountain side. The cold walls shot up, lifting the snow as a cold canopy over the small ice inlet he formed.

Natsu continued to mumbled as he crawled into the small man-made ice-cavern, but was thankful for it. Inside its wall, the wind couldn't bite and snap at him. Yet he still felt cold. So cold. "Need fire."

"Yeah," Gray sighed, dropping back onto the ground with a huph. "But, we don't have anything to burn and if you use your magic, you'll just end up making yourself colder from the exertion."

Grumbling because he knew Gray was right, and because it was Gray who was right, Natsu tore into his pack. Fishing out a thin blanket, he bit his lip. Gods, if he knew it was going to be this cold he would've packed something a lot warmer. Hell, he would've brought the whole comforter set off his bed. The blanket flapped through the air as he set it about himself, twisting it like a cloak clasped at his throat. He pulled his knees to his chest, the hem of the blanket skimming his ankles.

Gray laid his bare back against the ice wall, his arms crossed across his chest as he nodded off. His legs felt a little rubbery and numb. He'd over-done it the last couple of days – hell, they both did. This wasn't just some storm. It was like the entire balance of the currents were off through the entire mountain range. His cheek fell to his corded shoulder. At least he hoped they both did. There was no way the flame-brain was less exhausted than he was. Screw their rivalry. It was getting to the point of just being stupid. But, he wasn't freakin' going to lose now – no way in hell's bathroom – no, they'd end this rivalry when Natsu crumbled. Softly nodding to himself in absent agreement, he slid down against the wall until the ice caught him, his head lolling in sleep.

His eye creaked open. Gods, what was with all the noise? Gray blinked, wearily, his vision a blurry shroud. Natsu? He blinked a few more times to clear his eyes. Across the ice cave, the fiery dragon quaked, his arms shaking horribly. His fangs chattered overcutting the whipping fury of the wind slicing against the cave's mouth with a cacophony of sharp clacks as his body shook. "Natsu?"

Across the room, Natsu didn't so much as raise his face to look at Gray.

"Wh-wh-wha – oo – d – d – do – in?" (What you doing?)

"For body warmth." Gray mumbled, sliding underneath Natsu's blankets, wrapping his arms around the quaking frame.

"G – g – g – ge – eh – t o – o – f –fff mmmmmmm." (Get off me). Though, Natsu tucked his head in the nape of the icemake wizard's neck, shifting and pressing himself against Gray's bare smooth skin. Gray's arms rubbed rhythmically up and down the shivering dragon's back, his palms running soothing circles over the vest.

After a while, Gray sighed heavily with the retreat of the tremors wracking Natsu's limbs. "Take off your clothes." His voice was soft and low, rolling in the dark cave like a double bass' breath.

"Wh-What? I'm not a freaking stripper like you!"

"Just take them off, Natsu. It will help warm you up."

"How the hell does taking off my clothes help warm me up!?"

Gods, Natsu really was an idiot. "Body heat, Natsu. My body will warm you up. It'd work better if you weren't wearing anything, just skin to skin."

"Like hell!" Natsu jerked, but he still felt far too cold to beg his frozen body to move. Damn, the icy-ass bastard really was the warmest thing in the cave. "Just th-the vest."

"Natsu, I'm serious, just take off all your clothes. I'll help."

"Just the vest! I'm not queer! You freak! Keep your hands to yourself!"

Gray's ears hitched back and his voice dropped all color of tone. Deadly he agreed, "just the vest."

"Mmmmm." Natsu sighed contentedly as the heat slowly washed back into his body. He felt as the shore, waiting on the tide's return. Gray's hands rubbed and squeezed over his arms, trailing the blood back up to his chest, where he ran his palms in rigorous circles. "Ha, that actually is feeling much better. Thanks, Gray. Gray?" Natsu shifted staring up at the pale face. From the mouth of the cave, silver rays of moonlight bathed them, casting Gray's face in an ethereal glow. Though, his eyes looked empty, hollow, as they stared at the far wall of the cavern. "Gray?"

"Are you feeling warmer?"

"Yeah, tha—"

"Good."

"Gray?" Natsu frowned hard. Gray's hands continued to weave heat back into his torso, but he was far away. His eyes were set somewhere else. Biting his lip, Natsu snuggled against the toned body next to him.

The morning hit Natsu like ringing slap against his raw skin. He squinted, jerking a hand over his eyes. Damn it was bright! And when he finally managed to open his eyes beyond slits, he saw why. The world outside their cave shone, unbearably bright. The light hit the snow and ice, turning the ground into slicing blades of blinding light. "Gray?"

"You're up."

Natsu flinched. The unbearably intense light hadn't returned life to Gray's hollow blue eyes. Neither did it bring any sense of inflection or feeling into his words. "Gray, what's wrong?"

"Can you keep a small fire going? I want to cook breakfast."

"Uhh, sure, I'm feeling much better now. What's up with you?" But Gray just turned his back, fishing out a pouch bound with a simple woven rope. He picked at the knot, crouching down, facing the ice wall. "Come on, what's got a stick up your butt?"

"I think we should eat and get to the summit." Standing, Gray let the pouch and the rest of the food store fall lifeless into his pack. "I want to get this mission over and done with. And be done with you."

"Wh-huh?"

"Get the fire going."

"What did you mean by that?"

Gray just stared at the small fire tingling out from Natsu's palm. He slid the compact pan over the tiny wavering flames. He picked his share of the warm meat off the cast-iron, before settling back against his pack and taking a large chomp. Throwing the last bite down his throat, Gray sighed. "Let's get going."

"Not before you tell me what your problem is!"

"I knew you were stupid but I didn't realize you were an ignorant idiot. I have a very low threshold for that type of idiocy, Natsu, so let's just get this job done with."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu blinked slowly, completely confused. Though, he couldn't get any more out of his cold icy nakama. They hiked through the morning, trudging through mound upon sleet. Throughout the hours, Gray maintained a distance, keeping a healthy five meters separation. And it burned. Natsu growled, igniting the air around him, suddenly melting the stoic white snow into a flashflood. He smirked back at the depressingly bland face of the icemake wizard as the water crashed into him back down the trail.

But, his amusement ended as the water froze a new shiny hide of the earth, and the placid mask Gray wore didn't so much as twitch out of place.

With the sun dipping low, the two sat for a small dry dinner under a tree stripped bare by the element's wrath. Spindly crooked branches hung as broken bare bones over their heads, the bark worn smooth of the wind's teeth. Throwing a couple berries back into his throat, Natsu scowled at his silent companion. Finally, his fist slammed into the cold barren ground, fire sparking and spitting off his skin. Summer fireworks danced into the air. "That's it! Tell me what the hell is wrong!"

A small arch formed on Gray's brow as he leaned back against the long withered trunk of the worn white tree. He closed his eyes peacefully. "I've got nothing to say."

"Bullshit!" In two pounding, digging steps, Natsu towered over Gray, his lip twitching in a snarl. Dropping to a crouch, he fisted his hand with the collar of Gray's plain black tee.

Those crystal blue eyes split open with a small laughter shining in the azure oceans just as he scoffed. "What, are you going to hit me?"

"I will unless you take your head out of your ass!"

The corner of Gray's lips bent. He slammed the heels of his hands into the dragon's chest, sending him sprawling on his back. Before Natsu could spring back to his feet, Gray twisted, shouldering his pack. "Let's find a place to make camp."

Natsu growled. With the last light of the day dying over the mountainside, the snowy tundra lost its brilliant life. And Natsu's fist cracked against Gray's temple.

It took a couple minutes for the ringing in his ears to cease, and his eyes to focus. Gray blinked stupidly at the snow his face was buried in. Trailing fingers up the side of his head, he felt a warm stickiness and brought them down to find them coated, shining red in the starlight. His hair whipped back as the wind picked up again. Dispassionately, he glanced up at Natsu who still seethed over him, his fists clenched in tight ready balls at his sides. "Fuck the reward money." He'd do the job himself.

Gray shoved himself to his feet. The world spun. Clenching his teeth tight, Gray managed to grab the strap of his pack, even though his body threatened to teeter over with each movement. He blinked. Stars shot out across his vision. Shit. How hard did he get hit? Without a word, he walked off into the early night, leaving a battle-ready and fearsome dragon at his back.

He cursed. His leg collapsed, sending him crashing down on a knee. "Fuckin' a." Closing his eyes until the universe stopped its wild spin, Gray absently wiped the small rocks free of his skin from where they tore through his jeans. Forcing himself back on unsteady feet, he trudged over a small blind.

That was when he took the step he shouldn't have. He knew better. It was a dumb move. Or at least, those were Gray's passive calm thoughts as he spiraled down the icy slope. His boot had slid out on the sheet ice, sending him flying. In a chaotic spin of twisting limbs and nauseating acceleration, Gray sped down the jagged hill, the stars twinkling their laughter in a world so far away overhead.

When the ground finally leveled out, Gray sped out across flat ice, a spiraling puck struck in a game of nature's hockey. His legs and arms stretched out wide as he spun, until after what seemed like an eternity on the worst carnival ride ever, he slid to a stop on the flat ice. Sighing, his skull cracked back against the non-yielding cold. And he stared at the stars high, high above. A small smile graced his lips, but that fell with the first crack.

The split echoed through his skull like a gunshot bouncing around between his ears. Underneath his hand, the ice splintered. "Shit." Gray froze, holding his breath in his lungs. Biting his cheek hard, he reeled back through his spinning mind. Gods! Damn fucking Natsu! How hard had he been hit!? He couldn't find a single handhold on the tendrils of his magic. Under his back, the earth shifted and a long wracking slice through the mantle split down his spin.

"Screw it!" It was either sit there for eternity and wait for the plunge to come or fight for the slim chance free now. In a quick motion, he jammed the heel of his boot and palm into the ground, sending him in an icy barrel roll.

The world tilted.

The splintering spiderweb that had formed under his palm gave way with the impulse, shattering a wall. The slab tilted drawing into the water's splashing cold clutch. Gray continued to roll, but as he climbed, he slowed. The edge towered over his shoulder tilting to the sky. Cursing, Gray lanced his arm out. His shoulder seared, his fingers latching onto the jagged edge of the ice shelf. He managed two ragged breaths. Gods, that was close.

The shelf started to slide into the watery abyss. The cold water lapped at the edge of the ice as it continued to tilt past the breaking point. Gray flashed one panicked look at the solid ice six feet away. Six feet away. Only six feet. It was miles away. As Gray's eyes closed, the ice bucked, flipping over in a flash. The water swallowed Gray in a gulp.

He was surrounded by black. He couldn't see a thing. Above him the solid mass of ice was an unbreakable wall. Gray stared at it almost passively as the cold took him. Gods, it was colder than ice, colder than anything he ever felt. And it pulled at him, sucking out all he was through his body.

Trying one last time to reach his magic, Gray let his head loll in the frozen world. As his eyes closed, a small smile played on his lips. At least he would die quickly, and die with his element. What else could he ask for?

But, a star's light shone beyond his eyelids, lighting the sky as a fiery sun come to earth. Gray grumbled internally. What the heck was marring the frozen world? He felt the heat as it poured around him. Damn, it was so peaceful. So comfortably numb.

"Damn it, you frozen popsicle, open your damn eyes! Come on!" Natsu growled ferociously, pounding on the frozen man's blue-tinged chest. "Damn it." Pressing his ear to the cold skin, Natsu set his fangs in a snarl. "Fuck you if you think you can go and just die on me ice-for-brains!" Fisting his hands together, they glowed crimson in the biting cold air as he smashed them down over Gray's heart. "Come on, droopy eyes! Damn it, open your droopy eyes!"

Natsu's chest heaved. Salty tears streamed down from his grey eyes, glistening in the starlight down his cheeks. He slammed his fist into the ice, melting a solid hemisphere deep into its shell. Wait. Mouth-to-mouth. How the heck did you do that again? Natsu stared fiercely at the placid pale face. He watched the creep of blue tint across the icemake wizard's lips. Gods, he didn't know what the hell he was doing, but – he whipped his head back and forth – doing something, anything, was better than just watching his friend slowly slip away from him.

His hands trembled as he steadied himself on the ice. Leaning in, he took Gray's cold lips.

Gray shuddered. Fire breathed directly into his cold empty frame, filling him, and setting him ablaze. The cold fought a war against the flame, but quickly retreated to its overwhelming intensity. Life coursed through his veins. He coughed, water he had swallowed sputtering past his lips.

Natsu's eyes shot wide. His lips trembled. And as Gray's eyelids parted, he crumbled, wrapping his shaking arms around the frozen man. Their hearts pressed together, the faint cadence heralded against the trumpeting call of the dragon's beat. Rocking back onto his heels, he fished his strong arms underneath Gray's cold frame, hoisting him into the air.

They settled back against an outcrop of jagged boulders. The tapered rocks fanned out at Gray's back, flower petals waiting on the morning light, as Natsu set him down. Natsu's eyes sparked in the cold night, the green shine of his eyes dancing as quivering flames. His hands gripped the bottom of Gray's shirt, ripping it over his head without any pomp.

Gray teetered on the brink of consciousness, his eyelids heavy over empty blue eyes. His head bobbed a little, though his eyes remained locked on the pink-haired fire dragon. But even through his stormy haze, he managed a soft whispery voice when the hot fingers of the dragon tugged at the buckle of his jeans, forcing the zipper down. "Whhat are you doing?"

Natsu growled, his white fangs glinting in the subtle starlight. The fires of his eyes flicked up to meet Gray's. "You said skin to skin is best for this."

Gray's brow cocked slowly, as his head lolled back against the cold stone at his back. His jeans tugged down past his thighs. His skin tingled with life where the burning fingers trailed by, a glancing ghostly touch. But lucidity struck Gray, a lightning strike upon a barren plain, when those hot fingers curled around the waistband of his boxer briefs at his hips. "Stop."

"No." Natsu locked on a challenging gaze drilling into Gray's cold eyes. "Deal with it."

"But," Gray's lip twitched. All he was, bare, cold in the mountain night. And the dragon's burning glare overwhelmed him. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"Skin to skin," the dragon repeated, tugging off his vest. His fingers fumbled with the tie of his white pants, before dropping them down his legs. The white cotton, rolled down over the fire dragon's thighs, exposing the tanned smooth skin over his calves and down to his cut of his ankles. Just as quickly, Natsu's underwear fell down to the cold ground. "I'm sure as hell hotter than you, popsicle pants, so my body heat should work a lot better."

Hotter? Gray blinked slowly, taking in the full sight of Natsu's lean and cut strong form, his hot burning skin tight and drawing from his defined shoulders over a hard bulging chest, down the rolling hills of his abs where they tapered off in a distinct v. To Natsu. Yeah, he thought absently, definitely hot. Extremely hot. And he moaned throatily as the fire enveloped him, the heat of Natsu's chest pressed against his, his arms wrapping him, bringing them together and pressing them into a single light in the cold stinging mountain night.

As the life returned back into Gray's eyes, the color fighting back the blue hue of his skin, Gray smiled lazily, taking in a deep draw of the dragon's fiery, mountainy scent. It burned into his lungs, coursing jets of flame through his blood. And still with a smile upon his lips, he pulled back a little. "I'm good now. You don't have to do any more."

"Shut up, I'll say when it's enough," the dragon growled, his lips tickling over Gray's bare neck as he spoke.

"No really," Gray grabbed at the hot corded arms around him, "I know how you feel about gay stuff, and it doesn't get much gayer than this."

"What are you talking about?" Natsu frowned heavily, shifting to stare harshly into Gray's eyes.

"What you said . . ."

"What did I say?

"Queer . . . freak."

Natsu blinked several times, his frown deepening in the lines of his face. "When did I say . . ." Horror dropped the dragon's jaw. "Shit, Gray. That wasn't what I think. I didn't want you to . . . and my frozen mind . . . shit."

"What the heck are you saying?"

Whipping his head back and forth, Natsu sighed heavily. What _was_ he trying to say? Not trusting words, the dragon leaned in, tilting his head. He took Gray's lips.

The icemake wizard's hazy eyes sparked clear crystal blue. He looked into the ravenous flames boring into him. When the dragon pulled back with a soft smile, Gray's surprise did little to fade. "Wh – wh –wh – wh – wh –"

"Are you ever going to get the word out?" The dragon laughed, a smirk shining in the dancing emerald flames. "Damn it, Gray." Drawing his hand up, he weaved his burning fingers through Gray's silky wet black hair, before fisting it and tugging them together in a rough clash. Their lips crashed together, and the dragon devoured that wintry world.

A deep and dark sultry moan roiled in Gray's throat. His eyes closed to the intensity overwhelming him. His body was going into shock. From completely numb to a sensory overload in a flash, his mind was reeling. He couldn't keep up. From his lips, coursed pure fiery energy, burning through him, filling him. And as the dragon's tongue snaked into his mouth, Gray submitted, surrendering to the overpowering fire.

His fingers danced at the burning skin, feeling the tight trained muscle from years of battle and conditioning at the dragon's sides. Above him, Natsu smiled wickedly. Breaking their lips apart with a wet smack, he left Gray panting for breath while he lent down. Snaking his tongue between his teeth, he watched Gray's face register the shock as his tongue trailed between the icemake wizard's pecs. Slowly, he glided over the smooth pale skin, savoring Gray's unique taste, driving his senses a frenzy. As he reached the neck, he clamped down, sucking at the taste, submitting to his feral need as he claimed the raven-haired man.

Gray shuddered, his neck arching as his mouth opened in a silent exclamation. The fiery kisses alternated along his sensitive neck from soft teasing pecks to animalistic fury. It drove his world whirling. The fire, the touch, everything Natsu was, claimed Gray, driving him to the precipice of desire and lust. When his eyes opened to reveal the icy storm raging in blue oceans, Natsu smirked deep and seductively, drawing the tantalizing skin between his lips further to his tongue's teasing kiss.

"Natsu," Gray moaned, framing the dragon's sharp jaw in a cold palm. He tugged him up, to bring their lips together again, his touch gliding down Natsu's firm and cut back. The dragon's hisses at the cold touch down the vale of his spine caught muffled in the icemake wizard's mouth. Hot fingers burned trails over Gray's pale skin. He traced the midnight Fairy Tail emblem branding his firm chest as the other trailed down until he found his prize.

Freezing, Gray looked deeply into the green burning infernos. Natsu smirked, pulling back, to run his tongue in a slow lick over Gray's mouth. Every so slowly, his hand worked twisting in slow arcs at the wrist as he felt Gray's arousal. "Have to warm up every part of you after all," Natsu deadpanned, the devil's cry echoing in dark whispers lining his husky voice. Falling past Gray's cheeks, Natsu fished back his lips to rake his teeth over the cold skin, nipping his way to the raven's ear. A twinkle of amusement danced in his sage eyes, his tongue teasingly ran along the hard ridge.

Sucking in a sudden breath, Gray drove his hips up, grinding into Natsu touch as the hot breath washed over his ear, the thrum of the dragon's desire lining the soft dark words he teased. Fighting to not lose the little strain of control he had left, Gray, reached down, taking the dragon for his own. But, the burning touch of Natsu's hand against him was too much. It was driving him further and further to the plunge at the edge of the precipice. Before it could happen, Gray grasped the firm globes of Natsu's butt, digging in his fingers harshly into the soft wonderful body. With all his strength, he brought them together, holding the dragon pinned at the waist to himself.

Chuckling, Natsu came back to face Gray, a dark fire roiling underneath a strong brow. "You think you can overpower me, icicle?"

"Damn right," arching his neck, Gray bit down hard at the dragon's jawline. Gripping his fingers tighter into the welcoming warm skin, Gray ground their groins together, rocking his hips. As he was, pinned underneath the dragon, he rocked them in unison, sharing the passion, sharing the feeling, sharing the need. A smile played on his lips as his head fell back to the ground. The dragon over him purred deep in his chest, a running fire vibrating. His eyes squeezed tight, fangs piercing his swollen, reddened bottom lip. "Yeah, I think I can overpower you."

Not one to be outdone, in a flash of motion, Natsu grabbed his mate at the wrists, forcing them above his head where he slammed them into the cold earth. Pinning them with one hand, his smile dangerous. His other hand trailed between them, palming Gray until he slipped his fingers underneath. Running slow circles over Gray's entrance, his eyes burned with an even more ferocious glean. Teasingly, he danced his fingers over the puckered hole, rubbing the sensitive area in small arcs. His knuckle tented back as his middle finger aligned with Gray.

"Wait!"

"What?" Natsu growled, an impatience gilding his throaty snap of a retort.

"You can't just ram into me!"

"Why not?"

"Do we have anything you could use for lube?"

"Lube?"

"Fuck, Natsu. I'm a guy, you'll tear me up if you go into me dry!"

"Oh." Frowning heavily, Natsu rolled the corner of his lips under his teeth. "I – what do we use?"

Under him, Gray shook his head. They didn't have anything that could do the job. "I don't know. Shit, there's nothing."

Sitting back on his haunches, the dragon pouted. He threw his arms into the air. "Well what the hell are we supposed to do? My blood is boiling I can't just stop now!"

"Mmmm, here." Gray shoved the dragon onto his back, freeing his legs. Flipping himself over, he propped himself up on his hands and knees, pressing his thighs tight together.

"What the heck are you doing?" His heart beat was growing louder and louder in his ears to the point where he could barely hear anything. And when Gray arched his back, twisting to look back at him, his raven hair matted down sultry over his crystal blue eyes, the need in them snapped something deep inside.

"Push between my legs."

"Whuh?"

"Just," Gray groaned, hands trembling with impatience. His back arched more. "Just thrust in between my legs, get it?"

The dragon licked his chops at the delightfully sinful meal in front of him. He mounted the wizard, taking his thin waist between his strong hands. Pressing his head between the silky thighs, he threw back and growled. Gray's squeezed all around him, tight powerful walls pushing against all of Natsu's senses. He bent in half, placing his lips to the smooth skin of the svelte raven's back.

Under him, Gray moaned. His hair flew past his eyes as he was pounded forward, only to be drawn back by Natsu strong hold at his hips. The fire of the dragon lay against his skin like a burning blade, driving through him. Falling onto an elbow, Gray reached to his own straining arousal as he was jerked forward.

"No!" The dragon growled fiercely in Gray's ear. His right hand fished underneath, swatting Gray's away, and took him with a hot grasp. While his left brought them together as his body surged forward, his right drove Gray to the edge again. He planted warm drawing kisses on the back of Gray's neck. "Mmmm, Gray." Hooking his chin over Gray's trap, his cheeks brushed against Gray's ear with each driving thrust. "Close, Gray."

"Me too. Faster!" Gray's neck arched back. He bit at his bottom lip, his eyes squeezed tight, immersing and drowning as the feeling overwhelmed.

The dark rolling begging from the strong icemake wizard drove Natsu over the cliff's edge. His body shook, holding onto Gray underneath him, around him. Laying hold to the seductive body blinding, tingling euphoria struck through him like a lightning bolt.

Feeling Natsu go, feeling the warmth spread between his legs, pushed Gray to join him in free-fall. Collapsing onto the ground, Gray's chest pounded. He buried his face in his arm as Natsu's wrist flicked a few more times. The dragon fell over the cold frame, weaving his arms around the naked torso to draw them tight together.

When Gray woke with the morning's first light, the bitter chilling wind of the mountain seemed to have abided. He found himself surrounded by an overwhelming heat, smothering him. It was unbearable, last night flashed its wonderful memory. The fire that enveloped him, maybe it wasn't so bad after all. Gripping a hand softly over the wrist next to his heart, Gray watched the sun rise over the sparkling landscape. The sun rose slowly over the wintry terrain, while behind him a dragon snored softly, and beneath his fingers, a fiery pulse beat.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: Fire and Ice**


	2. Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I know it, you know it, but hey, let's say it any way. I do not own any rights or even the smallest piece of Fairy Tail. The following was not created for profit, and neither I nor this forum receive any monetary profit from this piece. Let's just take a moment and thank the great Hiro Mashima, without whom we wouldn't have such fun stories and I wouldn't have the chance to try my own writer's hand in a Fairy Tail tale.

 **Warning: This story contains graphic sexual content between two consenting male characters. If this type of content offends you, don't read it. And if you're a homophobic prick, I don't want to hear it**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Fire and Ice**

"Morning, ice-dick." Natsu rolled over his companion, sitting back on his bare groin, straddling the raven-haired man between his legs. He smirked, the early morning light dancing with teasing amusement in his shining sage eyes.

"Good morning fire-breath," Gray grinned, looking up at the still naked dragon. The light bathed the smooth tan skin, over the corded muscles. Shadows cast down the strong defined muscles of the pink-haired man's ripped stomach. Raking his hands up the dragon's back, his fingers dug into the tight skin over his shoulder blades. Tugging him down, Gray crashed their lips together. A soft moan rolled in his mouth, feeling the fiery life connected to his. His eyelids drifted closed over shining blue crystals. He let himself fall away from himself, slipping away into the warm embrace embroiling the air around him.

"How are you feeling?" Natsu's eyes lowered, taking in all Gray was in a long slow tour. A broad feral grin tugged at his lips.

"Unbearably hot, sweaty, getting crushed by a heavy ass idiot."

"Oh? You like the feeling of my ass?" To tease him further, Natsu wiggled his hips over Gray's groin.

Chuckling, the icemake wizard let his hand float down. Flicking his wrist back, with all the strength his iron-like forearm could muster Gray slapped his hand down hard against the soft flesh. He grinned wide as the loud clap rang against his ears. "Yeah, I like your ass."

Arching his back, Natsu growled, bearing his teeth, the sting biting. "You bastard. Just for that," Natsu gripped the raven's wrists, mirroring his actions of the night before and forced them above Gray's head where he slammed them down, pinning Gray to the ground. Lowering down, he took Gray's lip between his fangs, biting down hard. While he dug his fangs, pulling back and tugging the lip with him, he watched the shock turn to sultry lust in the blue oceans of Gray's eyes. When he forced out a quivering wimper from his prey, Natsu let go of the lip. Instead, he leaned back in, taking Gray softly. Drawing deep, Natsu let himself open, laying completely bare as he welcomed the wintry embrace against his lips.

Panting for breath, Gray stared up at the early morning sky, willing his heartbeat to settle back down. "Yeah, I think I'm doing much better."

"Good," Natsu bumped his brow, rolling off of the raven. Standing to his full height, he stretched his arms out wide over his head. Taking in a deep breath of the chilly mountain air, he smiled blissfully. The sun's warm light bathed him, welcoming him into the day, caressing the stretching muscles. Hooking his hands at his hips, he arched his back, moaning. The tight muscles soothed slowly. Twisting, he glanced back at Gray. "What?"

Smiling, Gray shrugged. He'd been caught staring. "Just enjoying the view." Sitting up, Gray braced himself back on his elbows and cocked a brow. "Is that a problem?"

"Nah, I guess not." Natsu blinked, turning back quickly to hide the rosy blush blossoming over his cheeks. Gray's gaze burned on his skin. The tingling delight graced his senses, knowing Gray was looking at every inch of him. Scooping up his discarded clothes, he shrugged them on, slipping back into his pants before turning back to Gray.

"Awww," Gray sighed pouting slightly, "I thought maybe we were going to stay naked all day."

"We still have a mission to do, and in case you haven't noticed there's like a force nine chill blowing here. So unless you want me to freeze my balls off—"

"Now, I definitely wouldn't want that."

"Good, then get dressed. The sooner we get over with this, the sooner we can get home and into bed."

Raking his tongue over his teeth, Gray chuckled, the grin becoming a permanent feature of his face. Doubling over, Gray fed his feet through his boxer briefs, slipping them up to hug his hips. Buckling his jeans over them, he turned to find the fire dragon staring at him with an odd light shining in the usually fiery eyes. "What's up, flame-brain?"

"Your head. Did you hit it when you fell through the ice?"

"Huh?" Grazing his fingers over his temple, the icemake wizard winced, feeling the solid welt just above his ear. The blood that had crusted to his face had long since been washed away, but his skin still felt stiff, unwilling to stretch or bend. "Idiot, that's from you."

"From me?" Natsu blinked dumbly, the confusion falling over him.

"Yeah, you hit me."

When recognition finally dawned upon the dragon, his jaw opened slightly, his eyes betraying the loss of words of his dry tongue. "Oh my gods. I . . ."

"Idiot," Gray smacked him good and hard, wrapping him on the shoulder with his knuckles. "It's mostly from when I hit the ground. There must have been a rock under the ice that my head hit when you smacked me."

"Gods, Gray. I'm so sorry."

"Dumbass." Shrugging on his shirt, Gray's icy eyes rolled. "We are always beating each other to a pulp, don't go and get guilty now." Despite the lightness that caused him to float with the morning's soft breath, Gray glanced over at Natsu as he stuffed some of his scattered belongings into his pack. They had been friends for so long. Last night felt good. Amazing. Felt right. But, a twinge pained deep in his chest. That friendship. It was over now, in one flash, it just disappeared. They couldn't go back to the way they were, or at the very least, Gray couldn't. So that left them with the new ground they now stood on. But what was that? What were they? On top of that, the words Natsu had said when he had been going hypothermic, they still felt acid burning free and deep inside.

"What's up?"

"Huh?"

"You have a really weird look on you face."

"It's nothing." Gray stood, resting his palms in the small of his back before pushing and arching his spine.

"Don't start that bullshit with me again." Stalking over to the icemake wizard, Natsu cupped Gray's chin between rough battle-worn fingers. Their lips crashed together, crushing snow and pine with fire and spice. His green eyes burned into Gray's, inches away as their mouths pulled at each other. Pulling back, he swept the back of his wrist over his lips, grinning. "Damn you taste good." His neck crinked as his face tilted, level with Gray's. "Now tell me what you were thinking about."

Sighing, Gray jerked his pack over his shoulder. The burning fire wrapping around him . . . he wasn't going to be able to hide anything from that stubborn ass dragon, was he? "It's just . . . What is this?" His hand flicked between them. "What are we doing?"

"Well right now we are about to head up to the summit and complete this job."

"You know what I mean."

"Having hot sex?" Natsu mused, cocking a brow. "Is that a problem?"

"No . . . but, I mean what . . . never mind."

"Gray," Natsu said low, almost growling. A small spark flashed in his eyes.

But Gray shook his head, holding his palms to the sky. "I'm not trying to hide it, I just can't find the words." Shrugging, he adjusted the pack to rest more comfortably over his shoulder. "I'll tell you when I figure it out myself."

Together, they set out against the overwhelming wind's wrath. As soon as they had left camp, the weather's temper seemed to return with a vengeance. Gods, what was with this crazy weather?

But yet, beside the frigid icy stripping bastard, Natsu didn't find nature's fury to be so harsh. Indeed, the cold of the land could never come close to the power that rested in that raven haired man. He snaked his fingers between Gray's without sparing him a glance, but smiled just the same.

And with that touch the eerily clawing cold of the mountain did not reach the icemake wizard. The fire dragon's heat simply overwhelmed the land. As he certainly overwhelmed Gray. He squeezed Natsu's rough palm in his.

As they hiked through the snow, however, more than the reach of the fierce mountain chill was the uncertainty. What happened so suddenly to change everything? Or, did it really change at all? He frowned a little, examining the purity of the white snow buried so deep on the mountain's cold rock shell. Were these feelings for Natsu always there? Were they always in his heart?

The stupid flame-brain brat? "Natsu."

"What?"

Gray tugged on their shared bond, pulling the dragon into him and bringing their lips together. He sighed as their lips parted. "Tell me what to think."

"What are you talking about, frost-breath?"

"Natsu, I'm serious." They had reached the summit. A full day's worth of thinking had gotten him nowhere.

"What do you want me to say?"

"What you said . . ." Gray growled at himself. Why couldn't he just ask? What was it that was stopping him? Fear blossomed in his chest like beasts, fangs bared. But the source of that fear didn't make any sense. Was he afraid of losing Natsu? Gray shook his head. He didn't have Natsu. Can't lose something you don't have. The nakama next to him, that pink-haired brat, had become closer to him than ever before. They shared something so intimate, so connecting, opening themselves up to one another, and yet after it all, he seemed farther away. Gray's temple twinged. "Let's get this mission over with."

At the mountain's tapered peak they came upon a small man-made temple, granite carved hard and flat, rigid against nature's curves. The stone pillars that framed a small delicate altar stuck like forgotten guide-posts, tilted out of the blanket of falling snow. And upon the dais, two orbs sat cradled in crooked white stone arms.

They were dull, the dim light humming out from their glassy surface was but a dying breath upon the whipping wind. While one wept a low somber blue, the other burned itself to its last embers, fading. Natsu took the amber crystal between his palms and nodded to Gray. As night fell, they looked into each other's eyes. Their magic poured out into the crystal worlds. As the wind began to abide, the clouds too parted, breaking a churning ceiling to reveal the twinkling light of memory above. Gray was open to the world as he watched the starlight shine ethereally upon emerald green gems.

Gray yawned wide, staring out the train's porthole-like window at the passing landscape scrawling by. On his lap, the dragon twisted, his face green, his hand fisted in front of his mouth. Absently, Gray ran his fingers through the wild pink hair. It had taken them two days to climb back down from that mountain's summit and to the townspeople. And another was spent in festival. And every night of that had been spent wrapped in the fiery embrace of the overwhelming dragon.

The burning touches, the sparking tingle along his skin at the fire dragon's touch still sent shivers through Gray's body as he sat on the click-clacking train. Every time they were alone, secure in their own privacy, they went about with a passion and desire he never knew he had. He couldn't keep his mind from burning with images of the battle-hardened muscle underneath tanned smooth skin. He couldn't help that cheeky wide white toothy grin that sparked in his memory. Just thinking of it set his heart pulsing.

The world was balanced again. That is what the mayorial man had said at the apex of the celebration. The two mages had done it! They had brought the scales back into alignment, brought the elements to bay, and they couldn't be thanked enough.

Then why did Gray feel like the world was spinning? Why did the ground seem so uncertain? Why – his hand froze, his eyes darting down to his fingers it as they shook inches above Natsu's hair – why the hell was he petting Natsu like a damn cat? A gods-be-damned Cheshire cat, to be sure. For if he hadn't fallen down the rabbit hole, then what had happened? That was probably it, after all. He had fallen through the ice. Maybe he never came back up. Maybe he was being morbid. Maybe he was being delusional. But – he drew in a breath of the smoky rustic campfire smell of burning pine – his heart skipped a beat. How could everything change in an instant and everything he was need to be one with Natsu?

Natsu Dragneel.

Gods. He was crazy. He knew what it was he was feeling. It was love. Pure and simple. The lightning bolt that crashes into the heart, rips apart the world, tearing everything asunder before you could figure out what hit you. He loved that damn fire-brat dragon.

On his lap, Natsu groaned sickly, rubbing his cheek against Gray's jeans. Gray weaved his fingers back through that wild pink hair and settled back into his train seat. He sighed, feeling the warmth spreading through his chest. Yeah, he was definitely insane.

When the train rolled in to Magnolia station, Natsu practically fell off of the chugging, rocking, swaying, jerking, slow death-machine. He kissed the concrete, spreading his arms out wide in a long missed lover's embrace.

"Natsu?"

"Mmmmm."

"Stop making out with the ground."

"No."

"People are looking."

"Don't care."

"There are children here."

"Love is beautiful."

"You're an idiot."

"Bite me"

"Sure. But first, let's get some food." Gray laughed when Natsu sprang up. The fiery intensity in his emerald green eyes locked onto him and he bounced with his fists balled. The pure excitement surrounding him, he looked like a giddy little boy. And that just made Gray's heart painfully thump. Amusing, however for Gray, was trying to figure out which part of that statement was getting the flame-brain excited. Reaching down, Gray took Natsu's hand in his and tugged him off the ground, pulling him tight against his chest. "The guild?"

Natsu pulled back his grin dropping, freezing in quiet unsurity. "Uhh, sure."

Nope, Gray thought. There was no room in his already over-confused-to-the-point-of-exploding head to worry over Natsu's sudden flip in attitude. Instead, he just took his hand and pushed it back behind the other tangles of mystery to figure out at a later time. Together, they walked through Magnolia, hefting their packs over their opposite shoulders.

When they reached the guild hall however, the confusion that sparked with Natsu's frown came to the forefront. As the Fairy Tail Guild doors opened, Natsu dropped Gray's hand.

* * *

Next Chapter: Behind Closed Doors


	3. Behind Closed Doors

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Lots has happened with graduation and all. Just didn't have the time or really the energy to sit down and write. Because of the time in between, I think, this story ended up taking a really unexpected turn. Not at all what I had planned after the first chapter, but that's the great thing about writing: the characters make up their own minds about what they are going to do. I just get the privilege of writing it all down. Anyway, hope you enjoy the last installment of Broken Ice. Stay tuned for more to come. And thanks for reading.

-Oblivion

 **Chapter 3: Behind Closed Doors**

"You okay, Gray?"

"Huh?" The icemake wizard glanced up from his tall Long Island Iced Tea, then over to Natsu who laughed and jeered, slamming Elfman on his broad muscular back across the bar, before mumbling something incomprehensible. He upended the glass. "Cn I have 'nother 'n'?"

"That would be a no," Mirajane ran a clean white rag through a glass from behind the bar. "Nope, you're getting cut off. That was your sixth one."

" 'ust give me 'nthr one."

"I'll make you a deal, if you can tell me my middle name then I'll give you another one."

Gray's icy eyes narrowed. He tried, he really did try, but the sweet medley of tequila, vodka, gin, and rum had sent his mind to a distant waving sea. Upon the subtle wave crests he grasped for a name, but quite honestly he couldn't even remember his own middle name, let alone Mira's.

She pursed her lips, leaning against the bar until she was eye to eye with him. "How about you tell me what's got you drinking yourself into a coma, Gray? Did something happen on the last mission?"

He laid his head against the cool stained wood of the bar, mumbling to himself. It hadn't been the mission. As soon as they had walked in to the guild hall, Natsu had immediately distanced himself from Gray. It was as if he didn't even want to be seen next to him.

Didn't want to . . . I mean sure it probably would have been a shock to the guild. They woulda been surprised, hell, obviously. But to run away like that. That wasn't Natsu.

Gods, he was half-expecting the flame brain to shout some announcement about how he was banging Gray. That they were lovers. That Gray's ass was his. Something stupid. Something Natsu.

But he just distanced himself. Was he ashamed? Of what? Did he not like the fact that he had slept with him? But if that was the case, then why'd he keep doing it every fucking second, like rabbits in heat? Every night after their first. Did Natsu just have a physical need, but didn't want the rest? Had he come on too strong, or something?

I mean sure, it happened fuckin' quick. But, he started it. So why the hell did Natsu not want to be seen with him?

While Gray muttered to himself, in what he thought was a silent conversation, safe within the confines of his head, he was surrounded by Erza and then Cana then Juvia. Then the next thing he knew it, the entire floor was flooding. Chairs were drifting by on a sudden riptide. Someone was crying – hysteric, Gray thought absently as he nuzzled against the bar.

"Gray."

"Heeey Erza," Gray slurred. "You know rum is gooooooooood. You should get some. Hey, you know they put rum in cake! You should – Mira!" Gray shouted over the storm's downpour, though she was a mere foot away. "Ah, there you are! Where'd ya go!? Hey, Mi – Mir," Gray frowned thickly, leaned into the real drinker of Fairy Tail next to him at the bar. Nudged her with an elbow. "Hey, pssssssssh, hey, what's 'er name?" Gray nodded his head at Mirajane with what he must have thought was a subtle hidden motion.

Erza frowned heavily at her drunken teammate. Though he smiled easily, the alcohol loosening his body into a dumbly happy state, there was a sharp pain in his eyes. She glanced at Mira, then to Cana. Gripping his shoulder tight in her hand, "Gray, what'd Natsu do?"

"Waat di' Nat-pu do?" Gray smiled happily, though it just as quickly dropped into a sullen sulking pout. "Di' he tell ooo? Bastard's ashamed of me. Duh-int wanna be seen wit' meh. Hey, Erza? Ya got a very strong grip 'dhere." Gray nodded sloppily, his eyebrows crooked, lips pouted out.

Then he tumbled back off the barstool, crashing into the receding water and down onto the hardwood floor with a thud. He held up a hand to Erza, "whoa, whoa, are you okay?"

Erza pinched the bridge of her nose. These freaking idiots. "NATSU! Get your ass over here, now!"

The fire dragon was in front of her in the beat of a heart, looking at her like a chastised little boy. "What's up, Erza?" He couldn't help the slight tremor that rolled in the back of his throat. She glared at him and he was sure that swords were about to form in the air all around him. And he'd meet his end, a human pin-cushion.

"Get Gray."

"Gray?" Natsu glanced back at the raven-haired boy passed out on the floor. Just seeing him, his raven-hair wet from Juvia's storm hanging over his pale face. The hard muscle that ran under such silky skin, expanding with each soft unconscious breath he took. But he tore his gaze from him, blinking back to the terrifying stare of Erza. And he tried to hide the blush that was spreading his cheeks. "What do I have to do with Gray? He has nothing to do with me. We didn't do anything."

Being the calm and sensible person Erza was, she silenced him with only one hard chop to his thick skull. As he pouted, rubbing his head, she pointed a jabbing finger at Gray's body slumped on the guild hall floor. "Take him back to his apartment."

Gray's eyes cracked open with the morning light bathing him from his bedside window. He groaned, shading his eyes with the back of a hand just as a sharp lance pierced his skull.

"Here."

Slowly, Gray's eyes swiveled up to find Natsu standing beside his bed, holding out a glass of water. He snaked his tongue between his teeth. Dry as a scorched barren desert and thick and fuzzy. "Nat-su?" Gray groaned, taking the glass while jabbing two fingers into his temple and running small rhythmic circles over the vice on his brain.

After he downed two glasses and threw back the Aspirin Natsu offered, Gray sat up straighter, his back propped up against his headboard. "Natsu? Oh, gods, we didn't."

The fire dragon just shook his head, laughing with a low rumble in his chest. "No. Call me old fashioned, but I don't have sex with people who are unconscious."

"Oh gods," Gray's eyes narrowed to slits, trying to recall a speck of the last night, "I passed out didn't I? What happened?"

"That's what I want to know. Why did you drink so much?" When Gray said nothing, averting his eyes to study his bedside lamp, Natsu sighed. "Gray."

"Look, let's not." Gray snapped quickly, suddenly raw from irritation. "You can go now."

"Gray?" Instead of turning for the door, Natsu sat down on the edge of his bed. "Is this 'cuz I dropped your hand?"

"It doesn't matter. What we had was just a fling, something stupid. Happened so god-damned quick. So you know, whatever, let's just forget it." Though, his chest constricted at the thought.

"A fling?"

"Yeah, so no big deal. I – I know you're disgusted by the whole deal anyway so –"

"Disgusted? Gray, what the hell are you talking about? How could I be disgusted?"

" 'I'm not queer! You freak. Keep your hands to yourself!' " Gray repeated the words Natsu had spat at him while freezing to death. And it sickened him worse then the mother of all hangovers clamping down on his skull.

"Like hell you're not! How many times did we do it on the mountain?" Natsu scoffed, his shoulders bouncing a little with a small laugh.

"Idiot!" Gray just about screamed, then winced. He grabbed at his head. Someone was sitting on his brain jamming his boots through the back of Gray's eyes, kicking and pounding away. "That's what you said!"

"Huh? When did I say that?"

"On the mountain – doesn't matter – you clearly are ashamed to be seen with me so don't! Get out, Natsu! Get the fuck out of my house!" Tears started to glisten in his cold blue eyes. Gods, was he crying? What the hell?

"No."

"What did you just say?"

"Ya heard me, or do you have frost in your ears as well?" Natsu crooked a brow, crossing his arms defiantly over his chest. "Look, Gray – gods – I don't remember ever saying that! And I sure as hell don't think that! Fuck," Natsu blinked. He pushed himself up from the bed, scowling as flashes of his memory came back. "When I was freezing?" His brow dropped lower hanging over his searching green eyes. "Gods, Gray. I didn't mean to say that! I didn't want you touching me naked 'cuz I wouldn't have been able to control myself. Fuckin' a, look how I've been since I got the go-ahead! It's been killing me holding back for years, Gray. It just came out wrong. I was freezing and couldn't think! I don't want it to be just a fling, so don't you dare say that again!"

Gray stared silently at the ripped back of the pink-haired dragon in his bedroom.

"That's what you were so pissed about up there? Gods, Gray, I'm so sorry. But why the hell didn't you just tell me!? Ask me what, why. Talk to me. Instead you go spinning it through that brain of yours and you come up with all sorts of bullshit."

"Then why didn't you hold my hand going into the guild hall?"

"I dunno." Natsu rubbed at the back of his neck, underneath his long white scaly scarf. "I was embarrassed. I mean it's you. And it's me. And it's Fairy Tail. They're all family. It's like announcing to the world! I . . . I'm sorry. I should have. I just . . . panicked." Grabbing at his chest, his vest bunched up in his hand over his heart. "It's been like a dream, it finally coming true. If I said something, announced it, maybe it would all just disappear. I'd wake up. I don't wanna wake up, Gray."

"Flame-brain idiot."

"Popsicle pants."

"Gods," Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu's burning frame, sliding his hands over the bare skin underneath his skimpy vest. "I'm sorry, Natsu."

"Me too."

"So, you like me then?"

"Idiot, what kind of question is that?"

"You never said it."

Natsu turned, smirking, inches from Gray. He stared long and deep into those crystal blue eyes. "Nah, ice-princess. I don't like you." His eyelids closed over green flame. He took Gray long and tenderly. Savoring every taste. Immersing himself in the icy blue sea.

"I love you."

"Hey everyone!" Natsu slammed his heel into the guild hall door, sending it flying off its hinges and crashing to the floor with a thunderous bang. Pulling Gray, hand-in-hand behind him, Natsu stepped into the hall, and climbed on top of the nearest table. "I've got something I want to say!" Tugging Gray up to stand beside him, he grinned, his white fangs shining brilliantly. "Gray and I are in love!"

The Fairy Tail guild fell to silence, all eyes on the two boys. Gray's face burned. He tried to hide behind Natsu, the freakin' stupid flame-brain, but couldn't get away from the gazes.

Then there rang out two phrases, one from each of the other powerful dangerous male dragon slayers in the guild.

"No shit."

"Last ones to the party. Idiots." 

_**The End**_


End file.
